


puppy love

by koolcatkenma



Series: tumblr requests [14]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bokuaka - Freeform, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-17 22:02:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21650473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koolcatkenma/pseuds/koolcatkenma
Summary: Bokuto makes a rather rash decision but it's probably one of the top three best decisions he's made in his life and Akaashi agrees.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji & Bokuto Koutarou, Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Series: tumblr requests [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1357732
Comments: 2
Kudos: 69





	puppy love

Akaashi would like to think that this was an impulse decision on Bokuto’s part, but it really wasn’t. During his last year of university, Bokuto had gotten a part-time job and was able to save up a decent amount of money for an apartment near campus. Of course, he was already being recruited for the national team, and they wanted him to start right after graduation.  
He accepted their offer without hesitation. That same night, Akaashi took him to dinner to celebrate and Bokuto asked him to move in with him. He accepted without hesitation. 

Fast forward a year and Akaashi was finishing his last year of university, captain of the team, and Bokuto was already making a name for himself in the world of sports. Everything was good, peaceful.

After a particularly hard day filled with final exams and meetings before winter break, Akaashi just wanted to come home and collapse in bed. He would sleep in the next morning and then spend the day preparing to travel home for the holidays. When he opened the door, he expected to see only his boyfriend, maybe laying on the couch or cooking dinner. But instead, he was taken out at the knees by a flying ball of fluff. 

Luckily his bag broke his fall, but as soon as his face was within reach of the puffball he was attacked by a small tongue. Somewhere in the background, he could hear Bokuto yelling a name he didn’t recognize. 

When he finally pushed off the creature, who seemed sad that he could no longer give Akaashi love, he was able to figure out what was happening. In front of him was a smallish puppy, with golden fur and big ears. His paws were huge, too big for his skinny legs and he didn’t seem to know how to use them yet because he slid forward, then scrambled on the hardwood floor to get back up. 

“Keiji! You’re home! I want you to meet someone.” His boyfriend rushed to pick up the puppy, who squirmed until he was able to lick his cheeks. 

“Keiji, this is Haruki! Haruki, this is Keiji.” Bokuto was beaming, holding out the puppy to his boyfriend who was currently still on the floor. Using the doorknob to help himself up, he shut the door before putting his bag down and facing the apparent newest member of the family.

The puppy was cute, Akaashi thought, reaching out to pet his head. The golden lab leaned into the touch, whining a happy whine. His paws batted at his arm like he wanted to be held. 

Too enamored by the animal, he missed what Bokuto said. Without stopping his petting, he looked up to see his eyes locked on the floor.

“What did you say?”

“Um, I said I’m sorry for not asking you first. He was just looking at me through the window with the saddest eyes, and Kuroo convinced me to go in and at least look, and I thought he could be your buddy when I’m away for matches and out of the country next year and-” Akaashi cut off the rambling with a sot laugh, eyes going back to the bundle of fluff that had wormed his way into his arms. The puppy seemed tired, head drooping and eyes fighting to stay open.

“I’m not mad, Koutarou. Thank you for thinking of me.” Going to sleep forgotten, Akaashi slipped his shoes off carefully before heading towards the living room. “Did you name him that?”  
Glad he wasn’t in trouble, the boy followed, sitting on the couch next to Akaashi. “He came with that name. He doesn’t seem to know it yet, so we can change it if you want.” Keiji shook his head.

“It’s perfect.”

****

Haruki quickly became the official-unofficial mascot of both Akaashi’s University team and the national team. He grew like a weed, still unable to actually control his long legs. When he was potty trained, he attended practices and matches wearing the colors of the respected team he was rooting for. When Akaashi graduated University, Bokuto snuck Haruki into the stadium where he was graduating, so he could, as Bokuto put it, ‘Watch his dad and be inspired to graduate obedience training’. He didn’t; not until the third time. 

When Bokuto left for America for a string of matches against other national teams, Akaashi wasn’t lonely. They both missed the man terribly, but whenever the game was live-streamed Akaashi would invite his friends over and laugh when the dog barked at Bokuto when he appeared on the screen. 

Two years later, the pair found themselves training the dog to walk while holding something they emphasized wasn’t a toy, something he could not chew. And then he walked down the grassy aisle towards his dads, carrying a small white basket, wagging his tail when they both kneeled down to greet him, smiling back.


End file.
